


Sweet Medicine

by KawaiiPandaDesu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gagged every five lines because of the cheesiness, Jaeno, M/M, Romance, Too much fluff for me, ninja taeten and dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPandaDesu/pseuds/KawaiiPandaDesu
Summary: Jaemin gets a fever, and its up to Jeno to nurse him back to health





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this account for a couple months but I was too lazy to post my stories here lol. This is my official debut to AO3, hope you enjoy it!

It was a lovely Saturday morning in the NCT dorm. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and the smell of breakfast wafts its way through the air. The slow tendrils seeped under the boys’ doors, and made its way to their noses. The boys woke up to the amazing smell and worked their way out of their beds to follow the scent into their kitchen.

They were greeted to the sight of waffles, eggs, sausages, bacon, orange juice and a note from their manager pleasantly decorating the table. The boys nearly ran to the table, excited to devour the feast before them. Mark sat down first, then followed by Jisung, Chen Le, Donghyuck and Renjun. Jeno stood awkwardly by the door, still rubbing off the sleep from his eyes. Mark took the note and read it to his members

“Boys, unfortunately, I have work to do this morning and your hyungs have rehearsals early today so we can’t join you for breakfast. I left some for you so eat up! Remember that you have rehearsals today too, so get ready after eating. I’ve arranged for a driver to take you there and back. I will meet you guys for dinner.” Mark read aloud.

“Aww, our manager is so thoughtful” Renjun said as he took a fat sausage from the plate. The boys followed suit and fell into a calm chatter with one another. Only Jisung noticed the stiff figure by the kitchen door.

“Jeno-hyung,” Jisung said, “Aren’t you going to join us?”

“Ah, I will Jisung-ah, but…” Jeno looked around the table, noticing two empty seats in between Mark and Donghyuck, “Have you seen Jaemin?”

“Not yet hyung,” Jisung replied, stuffing eggs in his mouth.

“Ah, I’ll go get him then, don’t wait up for me!” Jeno said cheerfully as he made his way to Jaemin’s room. He knocked once on the door, waiting for a reply. He was met with silence and knocked again. Still silence.

‘ _He might still be asleep’_ Jeno thought as he let himself into the room. He noticed a huge lump covered under the baby blue blankets. Quietly, he walked up to the lump and slowly peeled off the blanket, revealing a still sleeping Jaemin. Jeno smiled to himself, Jaemin really looked cute when he’s sleeping. He watched as Jaemin breathed in and out, his small chest rising and falling in a rhythm. Looking at the clock over the wall, Jeno noticed the time and thought that the others would probably be halfway done with their food by now. He brought a cautious hand on Jaemin’s shoulder and shook him gently.

“Jaemin-ah, wake up. It’s time for breakfast” Jeno said in a soothing voice but Jaemin didn’t stir. Jeno brushed aside Jaemin’s fringe with his fingers then shook him a little harder, but he still didn’t wake up. Suddenly, he noticed that Jaemin’s face was a little flushed and had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. Jeno removed the covers but Jaemin shivered from the loss of heat.

‘ _It’s not even that cold’_ Jeno thought to himself. He lowered his head so that his and Jaemin’s foreheads were touching. Jeno jerked his head back as if he got burned. Well, he might as well have when Jaemin was burning up! For extra measures, Jeno took an electric thermometer and placed it in Jaemin’s underarm. After waiting a minute, Jeno took the thermometer and checked Jaemin’s temperature, gasping in shock at the flashing 39 degrees on the thermometer’s screen. He ran back to the kitchen to find a basin and some clean towels for Jaemin.

The other boys were greeted by the sight of a frantic Jeno, running about the kitchen like a madman.

“What’s wrong Jeno?” Mark asked with concern.

“Its Jaemin, hyung,” Jeno replied while skimming over the cupboards looking for clean towels. “He’s caught a fever, he’s not feeling to well”

“Oh no! Poor Jaemin-hyung” Chen Le said worriedly.

“But we need to leave in 20 minutes,” Renjun reminded everyone, “And we can’t just leave Jaemin alone. We need someone to stay and look after him”

The boys nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Jeno is already filling up a basin he found under the sink with cool water and is bringing it to Jaemin room. The members followed Jeno like lost puppies, wanting to see Jaemin too. When they reached the room, they watch as Jeno carefully wiped the sweat on Jaemin’s forehead and placed a cool soaked towel over it.

“Aigoo,” Donghyuck cooed, “Jeno’s so cute” The rest voiced their agreements before a loud honk sounded throughout their dorm.

“Oh no, the driver’s here” Chen Le said.

“But who’s gonna stay with Jaemin-hyung?” Jisung added.

Paying close attention to Jeno, who is currently adding extra layers of blankets to keep Jaemin warm, Mark decided to leave Jeno to take care of the sick boy.

“Alright, Jeno-yah, would it be okay if we leave you to take care of Jaemin?” Mark asked. Jeno nodded furiously, his hair bouncing along. “Okay good. Guys,” Mark beckoned to the rest of the group lingering by Jaemin’s door, “Get ready, we need to go”

After getting changed, the members made their way to the van, ready to head off to practice. Jeno stood outside the dorm to see them off. Before they left, Mark pulled down the windows and yelled at Jeno. “Yah, Jeno-yah, don’t forget to eat okay? Take good care of Jaemin-ah and yourself, arrasso?”

“Ne, arrasso Mark-hyung” Jeno said with a smile before waving at his bandmates. Once they left, Jeno walked back inside the dorm and checked up on Jaemin. To his surprise, Jaemin is already awake and attempting to get out of the bed, but failed miserably. Before he was even a foot away from the bed, he started feeling dizzy again and fell forward. Jeno ran to him and caught him between his arms just in time.

“YAH! Jaemin-ah, what are you doing?” Jeno asked worriedly. Jaemin looked at him and forced a smile.

“I was hungry hyung, and I went to see what’s for breakfast. Did everyone else eat yet?” Jaemin asked, still slightly dizzy.

“Then you should’ve called me then. You’re too sick, you should stay in bed,” Jeno said with a worried frown. He brought his hand to wipe away the damp locks from Jaemin’s forehead and brought his forehead back against Jaemin’s to check if he is still warm. The contact shocked Jaemin but it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. He then noticed the close proximity between his face and Jeno’s, their noses almost touching and breaths mingling. Luckily, if he blushed right then, Jeno will mistake it as the fever. Jeno pulled back and lead Jaemin back to his bed. After he lied down, Jeno restacked the blankets on top of him and tucked Jaemin in snugly. He crouched in front of Jaemin’s bed and laid his head along the mattress, eyes at the same level as Jaemin’s. “The others already had breakfast. They’re at rehearsals right now. I stayed back to take care of you” Jeno said with his trademark eye smile.

Jaemin felt his chest and stomach flutter uncontrollably. He wasn’t really sure why he’s feeling that way. ‘ _Must be my fever acting up_ ’ He thought to himself. Jeno stood up and headed towards the door. He hasn’t even touched the doorknob before a loud, gurgled sound resonated through the room. Looking back, He saw Jaemin lightly clutching his stomach. Jaemin returned an embarrassed smile.

“Are you hungry Jaemin?” Jeno asked. Jaemin nodded weakly and attempted to get off the bed again. “No!” Jeno nearly yelled, startling Jaemin slightly. “Sorry Jaemin-ah, just… don’t get out of the bed. You’re too sick. Wait here okay? I’ll go get something for you to eat.” Jeno ruffled Jaemin’s hair affectionately before making his way back to the kitchen.

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the members left their dirty dishes at the table. With a sigh, Jeno picked up all the dirty plates and placed them near the sink, intending to put them inside the dishwasher later. Right now, he needed to find something for Jaemin to eat. He can’t exactly feed him the breakfast that’s left on the table, it’ll be too hard for him to chew. Jeno looked in the pantry and the fridge but nothing looked good enough for Jaemin to eat. Jeno resorted to making something instead.

‘ _Soup should be easy for Jaemin to eat_ ’ Jeno thought. Looking through the fridge, he spotted some carrots, celery, sweet corn, and some chicken breast. ‘ _These ingredients should_ do’. Jeno took the ingredients out along with a chopping board and a knife, then proceeded to chop them up. After chopping them up along with some onions and garlic, he sautéed the chicken, then added the vegetables. After they softened a bit, he poured some water on it and let it boil. Jeno felt as though it wasn’t enough to fill Jaemin’s tummy. Looking back at the pantry, he spotted an unused pack of elbow macaroni. He decided to put some into the soup, just to make it a little heavier on the stomach.

After the macaroni was done, he seasoned the soup with some salt and pepper, ladled it into a bowl then placed it onto a tray. He placed some slices of bread on the toaster, then buttered them up to serve along with the soup. Finally, he got a glass of cool water and walked back to Jaemin’s room.

Jaemin perked up at the warm, homey scent. Looking up, he saw Jeno placing the tray on his bedside table and took a chair. He sat up and reached for the tray, but Jeno saw him and lightly swatted his hands away.

“Nope,” Jeno said defiantly, “You sit back and relax, and I’ll feed you okay?” Jaemin didn’t really have a choice so he nodded along anyway. Jeno sat beside the bed and began spoon feeding Jaemin. Jaemin hummed contently at the taste of the food.

“This is really good Jeno-ah, you’re a really great cook!” Jaemin said honestly. Jeno seemed taken aback, but smiled along anyway, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Ahh, its nothing,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just simple chicken soup. Nothing special…”

“But you made it hyung. The fact that you made it is what makes it special to me” Jaemin said as he smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling. Jeno felt something tug in his chest and felt flustered. He looked at the bowl of soup as if it’s the most interesting thing in the room to hide his probably red face and bit his lip to avoid smiling like a school-girl in love.

 

 

 

 

 

Wait…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Love?_

 

 

 

 

 

While still avoiding eye contact, he continued to spoon feed Jaemin until every last drop is gone, and every bite of toast is devoured. Jaemin happily rubbed his tummy, content with the food he ate.

“Thank you Jeno-ah, it was great” Jeno nodded without a word and started for the door. However, he was pulled back by the wrist abruptly and felt something warm and soft on his cheeks. He looked back to Jaemin. “Thank you for taking care of me” Jaemin said with a smile gracing his face, then gently let go of Jeno’s arm.

Jeno looked back at Jaemin with wide eyes. _“Did he just kiss me?!”_. He stared at Jaemin’s face in confusion. Unconsciously, while still in a state of shock, he began studying his features. He looked at Jaemin’s nose, small and cute, just like a button. He looked at his hair, dark and thick, still slightly damp from sweat but still retains that perfect shine. He looked at Jaemin’s cheeks, which is clear and blemish free, and still slightly pink from the fever and looked as soft as a marshmallow. Then he looked at Jaemin’s almond-shaped eyes, where Jeno almost got lost looking into. Jaemin’s eyes were a nice shade of chocolate-brown, and reflected a glint of what Jeno thinks is happiness, adoration, innocence and something else he can’t describe. Finally, Jeno laid his eyes upon Jaemin’s lips, which were parted slightly and coloured a nice shade of pink. They were slightly chapped but still looked nice, soft, and supple. Jeno wonders how they would feel pressed against his own…

Without even realizing it, Jeno’s face was gravitating closer to Jaemin’s. Slowly, their lips inched closer and closer. There was less than five centimetres of space between their faces. Jeno looked back up at Jaemin’s eyes, which were still slightly clouded from the fever, but also harboured something akin to affection. They stayed there, staring at each other, getting lost into their own private oblivion. Jaemin, with his fever induced mind, flitted closer and closer. Their lips almost touching, and their breaths intertwined with every exhale, lightly tickling their lips. Jeno let his eyelids fall and tilted his head and waited.

Jaemin was so close to touching Jeno’s lips, he can already imagine what it would feel like. The small gap between their faces almost disappeared…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_RING RING, RING RINGGGGGG~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The shrill ring of the telephone in their hallway resonated loud and clear through the dorms. Jeno and Jaemin seemed to have broken out of their trance and looked at each other’s too close faces. Jeno pulled himself back forcefully, tripping back and falling on his butt. He gazed at Jaemin, who reflected the same shock and embarrassment on his face. Jaemin rushed to the far side of bed and hid beneath the blankets as fast as his sick self could and clutched at his chest in a futile attempt to calm his raging heart. Jeno hurriedly gathered the dishes from Jaemin’s room and fled with the speed of light. He dumped the dishes into the sink and ~~ran~~ dived for the phone.

“H-h-hello?” Jeno answered shakily.

“Hello? Jeno? It’s me, Mark” Mark said over the phone, “I’m calling to check up on you two. Have you two eaten yet? Is Jaemin feeling any better? Have you taken a bath yet?”

“A-ah, y-yes hyung, Jaemin’s fine. I f-fed him just then. I haven’t eaten yet, but I’m about to. I’ll take a bath later after checking up on Jaem-min” Jeno stuttered. ‘ _Damn you heart, stop beating so fast!_ ’ Jeno internally screamed at himself.

“Are you okay Jeno? You don’t sound too good. Do you want me to come back and ch-“

“NO!” Jeno burst out, “Uhh, I mean, No hyung… I’m fine. Just a little tired from the chores”

“Ah, okay then. Don’t overwork yourself too hard okay? We don’t want you getting sick too”

“Ne hyung” Jeno replied.

“Anyway, I’ll hang up now, Jaehyun-hyung’s trying to make out with Doyoung hyung again, and I think hyung’s ready to rip Jaehyun-hyung’s head off. I needa try and stop them. We’ll see you in a couple of hours. Oh, also, the guys said hey.”

“Ahahah, okay. Tell them I said hey. Good luck with rehearsal hyung, and with Doyoung and Jaehyun-hyung. Hwaiting!” Jeno replied.

“Ah, thank you Jeno, I’ll need it. Alright, bye~”

“Bye~” And with that, Jeno hung up. He leaned back at the wall and slowly slid onto his butt, all while cursing every deity out there for his misery.

He gulped as he thought about the almost-kiss he shared with Jaemin. How is he going face him now? Why we’re they about to kiss? Does Jaemin like him? Maybe, he wouldn’t have leaned in to (almost) kiss him if he didn’t. Did Jeno like him? Well, he did think he was cute, and he seemed to favour and take more care of him than even the maknae, Jisung.

So what does that make them then? How would he talk to him? Would he hate Jeno for almost kissing him? How would the hyungs and the other boys react to this if they found out? Will they find out? Why is Donghyuck’s underwear lying around on the floor???

Millions of questions swarmed in Jeno’s head. He didn’t even notice the faint sound coming from Jaemin’s room.

“Jeno…” Jaemin called as loud as he can from his room. After a couple of minutes, Jeno finally regained his composure and heard Jaemin calling for him. He quickly stood up and nearly ran to his room.

“You called Jaemin-ah?” Jeno asked as he poked his head though the door, still slightly nervous. However, his worries temporarily disappeared when he saw the pained frown Jaemin is sporting. Jeno walked up to Jaemin and grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.

“Jaemin, are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you need anything?” Jeno said. He isn’t sure what else to do to take care of a sick person. He fed Jaemin and got him more blankets, but what else did he need to do?

“Ahh, Jeno, can you help me change? My clothes are a little soaked form the sweat, and I’m a little uncomfortable…” Jaemin said. Jeno understood and walked up to Jaemin’s dresser to find him a nice and loose shirt to wear. But before he’ll change Jaemin, he figured he needed to take a bath. Since Jaemin’s too weak to walk all the way to the bathroom and bathe himself, Jeno got the bucket from Jaemin’s room, filled it with warm water and brought it back to the room along with an unused cloth.

Jeno got Jaemin to sit up, then he proceeded to slowly unbutton Jaemin’s pyjama top. Jaemin slightly shivered when the garment was taken off.

“Just wait a bit Jaemin-ah, let me wipe you down first” Jeno said reassuringly. Quickly, he plopped the cloth in the warm water and wiped Jaemin down. He wiped across Jaemin’s chest, then down to his flat stomach and his back. He then proceeded to wipe Jaemin’s hands, then made his way up to the arm and armpit. Jeno stopped halfway after observing how thin Jaemin has gotten lately. He laid his hand upon Jaemin’s bicep and frowned.

“Jaemin-ah, you’ve gotten so thin lately” Jeno said, a little saddened. “They haven’t been feeding you well. Jaemin-ah, please promise me you’ll eat more. I can’t stand seeing you this thin” Jaemin noticed Jeno’s depression and tried to cheer him up. He took Jeno’s hand off his arm, then placed it on his cheek, lightly nuzzling against it.

“Ne, Jeno. I will. I promise to eat more. For you.” Jaemin said with his smile. Jeno smiled back, satisfied, then he put the shirt on Jaemin. Jaemin lied back down and Jeno placed the blankets on top of Jaemin again, making sure he’s snug as a bug.

“I’ll be back Jaemin, just drink the medicine and you can go back to sleep.” Jeno said. Rummaging through the kitchen drawers, Jeno looked high and low for the fever medicine. To his luck, he found the vial at the back of the kitchen cupboard. After giving it an experimental shake, he knew there was only a little left inside, but it should suffice for one more dose. Taking the bottle along with a glass of water and a spoon, he went back into the Jaemin’s room.

He placed the glass of water on the bedside table then poured out the remaining contents of the fever medicine into the spoon and lifted it towards Jaemin.

It took one look from Jaemin to realize that there was no way in hell he’d drink that medicine. If the uninviting burnt sugar colour of the medicine didn’t turn anyone off, the smell certainly will. No matter how helpful the medicine will be, even if it were the last fever medicine in the world, he will refuse to drink such a monstrosity. Jaemin wrinkled his nose and turned away, crossing his arms with a _hmpf_ and pouting like a five year old.

Jeno sighed, he totally knew this was going to happen. Reasoning with Jaemin, especially in his feverish state, would get both of them nowhere. It seems the only way for Jaemin to drink it is if he were bribed. Should he give him ice cream? No, it’s too cold. A day off rehearsals? Nope, their manager probably wouldn’t let them, seeing as though they have a performance coming up. What should Jeno bribe him with?

A crazy idea suddenly flew into his head. It took him less than a second to dismiss it, but since he had no other bright ideas, this idea is his best bet. He knew there would be consequences afterwards, but he can’t afford to think about it right now, Jaemin’s wellbeing is more important.

Putting his plan into action, he placed the medicine-filled spoon on the table and reached out to Jaemin.

“Jaemin-ah…” Jeno tried.

“No” Jaemin replied as he looked back at Jeno

“Please Jaemin?”

“No”

“Pretty please?”

“No”

“Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?” Jeno tried adding a bit of aegyo. He clasped his hands, brought it under his chin, and gave his best sad-puppy eyes and pout for extra measures. Jaemin’s resolve seemingly faltered when he was attacked by Jeno’s aegyo.

“ _Ugh, must… resist…”_ Jaemin said in his head. The last string of his control snapped when Jeno decided to close his fists and brought it to the sides of his cheeks

“ _Buing buing~”_

“AGH Alright! I’ll take it!” Jaemin snapped.

“Really? Thank you Jaemin-ah!” Jeno said, “And as a reward, I’ll give you something really sweet!”

“ _This is it”_ Jeno internally said.

“Oh really?” Jaemin perked up at the mention of the word _sweet_.

“Yes really”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

“…Okay, fine.” Jaemin assumed that by ‘something really sweet’ it would be his favourite candy, and as a result agreed to drink the medicine. Jeno took the medicine and hovered it in front of Jaemin.

Still a little reluctant, Jaemin slowly opened his mouth to let Jeno in. The medicine passed Jaemin’s lips, and at that moment, Jaemin regretted every decision he made in his life. To say the medicine was gross was an understatement. It tasted so sour it hurt, and the bitter taste puts bittermelons to shame. His face contorted in disgust, and was just about to spit it out, until a pair of soft, warm lips sealed his mouth shut.

It took him a few seconds to realize that a) Jeno was kissing him, b) Jeno smelled nice, almost like vanilla, and c) He was too distracted and shocked by the kiss to realize that he already swallowed the medicine and couldn’t taste any traces left.

A few more moments of lip-locking passed and Jeno opened his eyes, only to find a flustered Jaemin staring right back. Jeno pulled back, still feeling the warmth of Jaemin’s lips upon his. He smiled, eyes shaped like crescents, and brought a hand to cup Jaemin’s cheek, lightly caressing it.

“See?” Jeno said, a light blush dusting his face, “As promised, something sweet”

Jaemin remained unresponsive and Jeno decided to leave him alone to rest. Just as he stood up, an arm shot up to grab him. He was pulled back violently, only for a pair of lips to crash on his own. Jeno’s eyes widened in shock, but he melted into the kiss anyway. He tilted his head, allowing him a better access to Jaemin’s plump lips. He lightly suckled on Jaemin’s bottom lip, savouring the softness.

They pulled away for the second time that day, but this time, Jeno is rewarded with a smiley Jaemin.

“Yep,” Jaemin began, “Really sweet indeed”. Jeno smiled back and lightly ruffled Jaemin’s hair.

“So does this mean…” Jeno began. Jaemin smiled, then gave a light-hearted laugh. Jeno swears, Jaemin looked so cute and the sound of his voice as he laughed was just so beautiful, he could kiss Jaemin again.

“Yes Jeno, yes it does.” Jaemin replied as he took Jeno’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. A perfect fit. “I really like you Jeno, I just hope you like me back” Jaemin said as he bit back a shy smile

“Of course I like you back,” Jeno said as he gave Jaemin’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Actually, I’ve liked you for a while now. The first time we met… When we were still in the Mickey Mouse Club, you were just so nice, and sweet and handsome… Anyone would’ve fallen for you. I… I’m just glad that _I_ did, a-and that I have you now.” Jeno finished with the brightest smile he could muster.

They sat together for a few more moments, basking in the afterglow of their confessions. Oh, what a wonderful feeling it was, if the light feeling in their hearts were an indication. Jaemin yawned, the medicine obviously taking effect.

“Jeno-yah…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m a little sleepy. Can you perhaps… lie down me until I fall asleep?” Jaemin said, hiding his blushing face a little. The sight was just too precious for Jeno, he couldn’t help but lightly pinch Jaemin’s cheek as he cooed at the younger.

“Aigoo, my Nana is so adorable… Sure” Jeno replied as he motioned for Jaemin to scoot over. Jeno lied down next to Jaemin then placed the blankets over themselves. Jaemin sat up, pulled on Jeno’s arm so it was aligned with his pillow, lied his head back down on top of Jeno’s arm, and then finally snuggled his head onto Jeno’s chest.

After a few more minutes, with Jeno’s warmth, protective arm around his waist, and the rhythmic beating of Jeno’s heart lulling him to sleep, Jaemin finally succumbed and closed his lids, entering a peaceful slumber.

Unknown to the sleeping Jaemin that Jeno kissed him on his lips one last time, before he himself fell asleep.

 


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just re-read this story and I realized tHAT I FORGOT TO PUT THE EXTRA BIT AT THE END. Forgive this potato.
> 
> Without further ado, the extra bit at the end!

Jaemin and Jeno woke up to the sounds of snapping, and hushed whispers.

“Shh, you’re too loud, they’re gonna wake up.” A voice which sounded like Ten said.

“No, you’re too loud. Can’t you be any louder? I don’t think the other half of the world can hear you yet.” A voice which sounded like Taeil sassily replied

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Guys, shut up, I need a couple more photos.” Taeyong said as he hushed the two and snapped more pictures with his phone camera.

 

_Wait a minute…_

_Taking photos??_

Jaemin and Jeno looked down upon themselves, where they find themselves in quite a compromising position. Jaemin still lied on Jeno’s arm, but now, Jaemin securely had his arms around Jeno, while Jeno had his arms wrapped around Jaemin’s waist possessively. Oh, and wont you look at that, their legs were tangled together too.

The two boys looked up, finding all of the NCT members in the cramped bedroom door holding up their phones, taking _a lot_ of photos while cooing at them and squealing like fangirls. Jaemin and Jeno flushed a shade of tomato red, then tried to forcibly remove themselves off each other.

(Take note of the key word, _tried._ )

Their struggles failed, they didn’t pull themselves apart, instead, they fell off the bed, with Jeno landing on his back and Jaemin landing on top of Jeno, faces dangerously close. This seemed to have roused the rest of the members’ interests even more, eliciting loud cat-calls, chants of _‘kiss him, kiss him’_ , and sadly, even more photos and videos, permanently storing their embarrassing moments for future black mail material.

“Aww, look at that Tae-baby,” Ten said as he hugged Taeyong from behind, resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. “They grow up so fast, I feel like a proud momma.” Ten said while wiping away fake tears.

“They really do.” Taeyong said as he gave Ten a light peck on the lips, before hugging him lovingly.

“Eww, guys stop that, too much sweetness in one room” Mark said, faking a gag. “Alright, let’s get out of here, dinner’s ready by the way.” Mark ushered everyone out of Jaemin’s room, but not before sending him and Jeno a knowing smirk and a wink as he closed the door to their room.

The two released a breath they didn’t even know they were holding. Jaemin stood up and helped Jeno up along the way.

“Well, might as well join them. I doubt we’ll hear the end if it while we’re eating though.” Jaemin said, mentally cursing his members.

“Don’t worry, give them something to talk about.” Jeno replied. He touched his forehead against Jaemin’s to check if he still had the fever. Miraculously, the fever was gone, and the close distance between them gave Jeno an excuse to do what he did next. With one final smile, he grabbed Jaemin by the chin and gave him the last kiss of the day. 

They pulled away, content with the outcomes of the day, then proceeded to the dining room hand-in-hand, ready to face the embarrassment the members will surely give them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, congratulations. You've successfully endured all that cheese and grease. Hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
